Lottery Lunacy
The Chuckle Brothers try to enter the lottery. Plot Paul and Barry, dressed in bowler hats and suits walk to the bank and retrieve their piggy bank, which when shaken doesn't sound like much inside, so Paul considers smashing it, much to the disappointment of Barry, but when he hits it with a mallet it remains solid. They take the cap off the bottom and they only find a pound inside and decide to invest it in the lottery. When trying to choose numbers, Paul considers Barry height and shoe size, but they decide to choose a passing bus number, but the bus that comes past is "out of service". They also try a house number, that only has a name. Then Paul gets Barry to pull balls out of a bag, which ends up not working when Barry numbers the balls with three numbers: 1, 2, and 49. Finally they use their birth dates and the final score of the match with Rotherham United to decide their numbers, but they can't find the coin. But it gets stuck to a runners shoe and they chase it until the runner kicks a ball and loses it to a dog, who when it reaches its owner, chucks it over a wall, which then falls into a women's car. They chase the car to a set of traffic lights and start to wash it, while Barry tries to retrieve the shoe, but he gets stuck upside down in the car, while it drives to a ballet class. When Paul arrives he finds Barry in a dress doing a dance and he drags him out. Then the women removes the shoe from her car and chucks it over a hedge into a church, where when the brothers arrive a wedding is happening and they interfere with the photos. While they are still searching, one of the guests finds the shoe and attaches it to the wedding car and eventually they manage to retrieve the shoe after chasing the car. The Chuckles then try to take the coin off the shoe and retrieve from the sticky chewing gum, but Barry flicks it in a river and they spend hours in a boat trying to find the shoe. Eventually they do find it, but the coin goes off on its own accord and lands outside the post office, but the door shuts as the two go in and the shop closes. Paul and Barry then decide to toss for the coin, but it goes in a dog collection, but they keep their happy spirit, knowing that it has gone to a good cause. The Chuckle Brothers then walk home, discussing ideas of what they would have done if they had won the lottery. Trivia * The dancing school and wedding scenes were filmed at St. Andrew's Church in Earls Colne, Colchester. * The Series 20 episode "Jumping Jackpot" is like this episode but they have to find a pound instead of a ticket. * Final episode to be written by Ramsay Gilderdale & Philip Hazelby. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 8 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By Ramsay Gilderdale Category:Episodes Written By Philip Hazelby